To examine the enzymatic processes leading to inositol formation and to subsequent inositol utilization for polysaccharide biosynthesis and other processes in micoorganisms, plants and animals, including cell cultures of eukaryotic organisms. To search for functional roles of inositol participation in carbohydrate metabolism and to study carbohydrate interconversions related to these processes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rosenfield, C-L. and F. A. Loewus. 1975. Carbohydrate interconversions in pollen-pistal interactions of the lily. In Gamete Competition in Plants and Animals. Ed. D.L. Mulcahy. North-Holland Publ. Co., Amsterdam. pp. 151-160. Verma, D. C., J. Tavares, and F. A. Loewus. 1976. Effect of benzyladenine, 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid, and D-glucose on myo-inositol metabolism in Acer pseudoplatanus L. cells grown in suspension culture. Plant Physiol. 57:241-244.